Universe
by Jade Cade
Summary: A quick little Yohji x Aya oneshot.. Rated for language.


Jade- Yes, I know. I always seem to do this.. Become a fan of an anime/manga then start planning a story 4 days later.. It's a surprise I don't get flamed more often.

On flames- I need them. Any well-seasoned Weiss Kreuz fan is going to find some little mistake I make that annoys them to no end. So flame at will but please don't kill me with words.. be at least a bit sympathetic about it.. you were new, once as well.

Summary- So hard to put into words.. Basically, Yohji and Aya have this little agreement between them.. A relationship of sorts. I'm at a loss now..

Disclaimer- I'd say I owned Aya and Yohji, but I'm afraid of what new friends I might meet. Most likely, a kantana, a very painful wire, and a few thousand lawyers(that's assuming I'm still alive when they get here.)

XOXOX

A soft curse was heard as a blonde man stumbled down the hallway to his room in the eerie morning light. A digital clock near his bed read 4:30 a.m. as he crashed upon the bed heavily.

Yes, one might say he had a rough night. And logic claimed the man must be exhausted, which he was. Sleep just did not wish to see him at this moment. Let's discover why..

Yohji's Pov

So damn tired. Who wouldn't be after being awake for nearly 24 hours? That includes waking up at 6 a.m. to tend to the flower shop, then dealing with the fan club after school let out, and add a tougher than expected mission, and top it all off with a quick fuck and little nap. Wake just in time to tumble out of his bed and down the hall to mine.

Damn, I have to wake up again in an hour and a half and sleep just has to elude me now! So while I lay here, trying to fall asleep, my mind begins to wander. It wanders towards a subject I have ignored for the past few months, deciding it best not to think about.

Aya and I have this little agreement between us, a relationship of sorts. A give and take, we feed off of each other.

Our lives are stressful, I've turned to sex to relieve that stress. But sometimes, it's just too much work to come home after a mission, feeling so tainted and tired. Then to freshen up just to go out, get drunk and tumble into bed with some girl. Half the time, I wake up to a clingy girl who doesn't want me to leave.

Aya doesn't have a remedy for stress. He just bottles it up to the point of bursting. That would be how we ended up with this little agreement. Maybe I was just the closest person, or perhaps there was another motive, but one night after a particularly difficult mission after Omi and Ken retired for the night.. He came on to me. Surprised the shit out of me, I didn't think our stoic leader could be so seductive.

I have always thought Aya was alluring and it's a well-known fact he's dangerous. A far cry from the clingy girls. He easily lured me into his bed that night. In the morning, however, I was quickly and coldly, shoved from the room and blatantly ignored for a week after that. I thought it was all over. However, after our next mission he offered himself to me again. This time, instead I left before he awoke and I discovered that to be the better choice.

He actually started opening up a bit. He maintains his facade around the other two but when it's just us, he softens, he'll talk to me. It's almost as if he doesn't need to hide around me. Our masks are useless, we understand each other.

I suppose he's had an effect on me too. I don't go out nearly as often. There's no need to. I don't have to get drunk to get laid. Now I can go out just to enjoy myself, not just to relieve myself of the stress.

Don't get me wrong, I don't think of Aya as just a fucking buddy. My feelings for Aya go much deeper than words can explain, though. I don't know if it could be called love, but whatever it is, it's returned. I can feel it.

Well, looks like I'm not going to get any sleep. Might as well take my shower now, maybe I'll even use up all the hot water on everyone. Wouldn't they just love me for that?

Walking down the hall towards the bathroom, a bedroom door creaks open and a sleepy Aya is whispering my name. I turn towards him and am startled to find tears falling from his beautiful amethyst eyes. If it were possible, he is even more beautiful when he cries.

I drop my clothes and shampoo where I'm standing and move to embrace him quickly, before he can pull away. Aya, darling, why are you crying? I don't even realize I said that aloud until he answers, or maybe I didn't say it and he just started talking on his own. I'm not sure.

"Please. Don't leave me."

I don't need him to explain what he means. His parents died, his sister was in a coma, everyone he could act like himself with, had left him, though not intentionally. I shush him gently, stroking his red locks in what I hope is a soothing manner.

"I understand, Aya."

It's not right for me to try to reassure him I won't leave him. We are assassins after all, each mission brings the danger of death. I won't leave him by choice though. Maybe this mutal feeling is love, in one way or another.

"Yohji? Please.. call me Ran."

That was the final barrier. He used his sister's name as a cover-up, as a mask keeping him isolated from the world. What did it mean to him? Allowing me to call him by his real name? What would happen now?

"Ran.."

I had to try it out. It sounded so smooth, rolling off my tongue. I smiled my first genuine smile in years, and pulled Aya..no, Ran, flush against my chest. But I had to ask him. I needed to know what this meant.

"I..I... really care about you."

I barely heard him say it but it was there. Hanging in the air, thick. His arms came up to wrap around my waist tightly as he repeated himself. I dropped a gentle kiss onto his forehead before I cupped his cheek and placed a light kiss to his lips.

"Ya know what? I love you too, Ran."

A sharp intake of air was issued from up the hall. We both froze for a moment, before braving our audience. Glancing over Ran's shoulder as he turned in my embrace, there was Omi, shocked speechless for once. His mouth was gaping and he did his best impression of a fish for a full minute at least before scurrying back into his room. It might have been my imagination but I swear I heard a little squeal admitted from the kid's room.

A mischievous smirk crossed Ran's features as he started backwards, tugging me into his room.

XOXOX

Jade- They probably share rooms don't they? Well for the sake of this fic, everyone has their own room and the walls aren't paper-thin since Omi and Ken didn't know anything about this.. or maybe they're just heavy sleepers.


End file.
